Because I love my Friends
by Jade V
Summary: When Bosssun gets sick, the principal of Kaimei High gets tied up along with his other friends.. What will Bossun do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-at the clubroom-

"Bossun seems to be late today", the great Onihime said to her Otaku friend Switch

"Yeah, he texted me that he won't be coming because he got sick from the rain of yesterday", said Switch

"Oh is that so..", Himeko replied blankly

-classes ended-

-back at the clubroom-

"Switch, seems that we won't be getting any request today huh?, anyways I'll head home now."-Himeko

"Okay, I'll stay here a bit longer to make sure there will be no requests coming"-Switch

"Call me if something came up", Himeko said as she reached out for the clubroom's door but a voice suddenly came from the broadcasting room

"All of the students of this school is forbidden to go home until someone saves your principal here on my side, I've got my men surround this place, so if anyone tries to escape they'll just beat them up to pulp! hahahahaha!"- it was the voice that came up from the broadcasting room

"This guy totally pisses me off! I'm going Switch wanna come?", Himeko said with furious eyes

"Of course, this would be a job done for the Sket-"

Suddenly the door swung open

"Wait, we are handling this serious case, let the Student Council do it", Tsubaki said cutting Switch's sentence

"Yeah!", said the other members of the Student Council

"But what if this guy is really strong for you to handle and decides to have a one-on-one combat with you Tsubaki-kun?", Himeko said to Tsubaki

"What?! Its like your underestimating my strength Onizuka, well if that happens then I'll let Katou do the fighting job after all he is a ninja.", Tsubaki said while cooling down

"Fine, if you need help just contact Switch", Himeko said calmly

* * *

Author:actually this is my first time doing this, so I'm not sure if you'll like it or not..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-after a few minutes, the broadcasting went on again-

"Oh, we have our first challengers and its the student council, if you want to watch this just visit this site", the voice said while giving the name of the site

"Switch" Himeko said

"Yes, right away", Switch said already knowing what to do

After watching what the man just did to the student council, both Himeko and Switch was shocked

"What?! That guy just knocked out Katou with just a punch."-Himeko

Then the man tied them up

"Oh, this is no fun, I thought Katou is a ninja and is hard to fight with, how about letting out the great Onihime here huh? Hahaha!, I'll be waiting Himeko-chan", the voice said

"tsk!, this guy is provoking me huh?!, you will get what you need old man! I'm coming for you!"- Himeko

"Wait Himeko, you just saw him beat Katou with ease right?, so just wait a little more and see what he's gonna do.", Switch said trying to calm Himeko

-after 30 minutes the broadcasting went on again-

"Yo! If someone tries to call the police, I will be coming for you cause I know who will be those people..Himeko-chan still not coming?, okay I will just start beating up this little friends of yours.!

"I'll go Switch, I'll not let him do this to them"- Himeko

"I'll come with you.", Switch said

"Look Himeko!", Switch said pointing at his laptop

They saw that a guy just gave Tsubaki a punch in the face then in the stomach

"Onizuka, don't worry about me, I'm absolutely fine just don't come here, cause you will just end like us", Tsubaki said

"Oh, being a nice guy huh?, Then Himeko if you won't come I'll just let my man here touch this pretty girl in here" he said while pointing at Daisy

They moved out of the clubroom ignoring Tsubaki's warning and running really fast to get at the room where they kept the principal and others

"Where are you?! Show yourself bastard!", Hime shouted\

Ten men came out and surrounded them instantly

"Okay, lets do this Switch!"-Himeko

But after taking only 2 down they also got tied up aalong with the others

"Himeko-chan, I will give this phone to contact anyone you like except for the police so that he/she would try to save you all

"Fine, give me the phone", while Himeko reaches for the phone and thinks whom to call, she thinks of Bossun but realizes of his sickness, then she thinks of Momoka and also realizes she would be putting her with the same situation

"Himeko not him, I know your planning to call him and also you realize his situation right now, let us just not rely to him for now.", Switch said with his laptop

"I know, I was just thinking about Momoka but I know I'll just be puuting her on our situation."-Himeko

"Try it, we know that she won't be hurt if she fights cause the men here don't hurt girls unless instructed by the boss and the men we fought earlier didn't hurt you.", Switch said but also concerned about Momoka

Himeko called Momoka and explained the whole story to her and Momoka was angry so she came to the school but only defeated one of the men and also got tied up

"Kustsuwa, You are Kutsuwa!", Katou suddenly said while regaining his consciousness

Everyone got surprised about the information

"Oh, I thought you'd never figure it out, that was slow Katou", Kutsuwa said while showing his face to everyone

"Sir, this girl is wandering around awhile ago so I caught her and please let me have her, she is so pretty.", the man said holding the two hands of the poor Rumi

"Rumi-chan!", Himeko and Switch said together

"Oh, you know her?, well sorry but its not her lucky day cause she'd be our slave from now on..", Kutsuwa said while laughing

"You will regret this once Onee-san will come for us!", Rumi said with teary eyes

"Onee-san?", Kutsuwa said curiously

"Bossun!", Switch and Himeko said

"Oh, the who punched me back then?,I really wanted to punch him too But I thought is sick right now?, too bad that he is useless", Kutsuwa said a little bit irritated

"_This is bad, I forgot that I was talking to Bossun awhile ago in the phone and forgot to turn it off, and I'm not sure if he already turned his phone off, Damn! I was too distracted awhile ago.."_, Switch thought worriedly.

"Once I'm free here I'll punch you in your face for calling him useless!", Himeko said really mad

"I'm scared!, Don't make me laugh., I tied all the people here in school you know.", Kutsuwa said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Useless huh?, try touching anyone there and I'll make you pay bastard..", the phone of Switch just talked and it was Bossun , his voice wasn't shouting but really irritated and angry

The people was shocked when they heard Bossun speaking

"Bossun?!", Himeko said in surprise

"I was here all the time and heard it all, don't worry Rumi I'm going to save you.", Bossun said then sneezed

"Then come for me tough guy!, I know you won't be able to come here with that situation", Kutsuwa said referring to his sickness

After 10 minutes they heard the phone talking again

"First the principal!, Then my Brother!, Then my friends!, Then the teachers! Then my Sister!, Tc h!, I'll make you pay alright!, Try getting your hands on one of them I'll beat the crap out of you!", Bossun shouted as he is walking through the entrance of the gate of the school

Tsubaki was shocked when he heard the word brother

* * *

its shorter this time but still hoping you read it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh really?, You'll just be putting your life endangered here kid!", Kutsuwa said before taking out a gun

"Don't come here Bossun he's got a gun! You'll just die!, Katou said

"I don't care if I'll be putting my life endanger here, I just care about my friends and family here!", Bossun said

"Bossun", Himeko said quietly and began to cry

"We'll be watching you until you get here, This will be fun", Kutsuwa said smiling

Bossun walked through the doors of Kaimei High where 10 people awaits him

"Okay, then come to me at once", Bossun said smiling

"Onee-san", Rumi said crying heavily

"There's no way he'll survive that.", Katou said while looking away at the screen

"Oh Katou, you don't have faith on me?, These guys are weak you know", Bossun said smiling

"Bossun", katou said while looking at the screen where ten men were lying on the floor

"Kutsuwa where are you?"-Bossun

"We are on the broadcasting room but I doubt that you will be able to reach this floor because while you go higher my men increase

Then after an hour although he was also beaten up by some of his men, he reached the broadcasting room

"Bossun, you really are great as expected.", Kutsuwa said while pointing his gun at Bossun

"Man, I never really thought you were that coward, I was expecting a one-on-one battle with you", Bossun said

"Okay then, but first you have to beat him.", Kutsuwa said pointing his finger to a muscular man

Fortunately he defeated the man but also got really hurt

"Bossun I have a question for you before you die infront of your so called friends..Why did you came here to save them?", Kutsuwa said pointing a gun at him

"Because they are MY FRIENDS!", Giving a punch at kutsuwa's jaw

"You brat!", Shooting the gun at his left arm

"BOSSUN!", Voices shouted from around the room

"Now bow to me and lick my shoes", Kutsuwa said while smirking

"As if.", Bossun said while holding his left arm

"What did you say?!", pointing the gun at his stomach and shooting it again

"BOSSUN!", Voices shouted again with fear

"Now, you will witness your fellow Bossun here being killed by me.", Kutsuwa said but then they heard some police cars surround the school

"WHO CALLED THE POLICE?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THE POLICE DIDN'T I HIMEKO-CHAN?!", Kutsuwa shouted then pulled Himeko's hair


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"O-Old man I-I told you not to t-touch them d-didn't I?

"So what will you-", Kutsuwa was cut off when Bossun gave him an uppercut to his face making Kutsuwa unconscious

"I-I called the p-police and I-I said I'll make you p-pay", then he stumble to the ground

"BOSSUN!", voices shouted even more louder this time, others were crying, others were afraid, others were shocked, others were couldn't bare to see him

Then sounds of footsteps came running towards them and rushed Bossun to the hospital and his friends , teachers , and family were there and waiting for someone to go out from the operating room, after some hour the surgeon came out and said that he is stable now but on a coma, the smiles from everybody's faces faded away when they heard the word coma

"C-coma", Himeko said while looking down

"P-please tell me my brothers gonna be okay ,please", Rumi said while crying and already knew that her brothers not going to wake up but still she wants to tell herself that her brother would wake up

"There's still chance that he would wake up", the doctor said

"really?", Himeko said

After that they came to Bossun's room and saw him sleeping soundly, people always came to visit him and Rumi never missed a single day crying


	6. Chapter 6

-after 2 months-

It was a Saturday morning and there were no classes at Kaimei High and the Student Council along with the 2 other members of the Sket Dance visited Bossun

They stared at him for hours suddenly

"Ts-Tsubaki?", The leader of the Sket Dance spoke while clearing his eyes to see Tsubaki

"Are your injuries healed already?", Bossun asked with a concerned voice and shocked everybody in the room

"IDIOT! You've been asleep there for 2 months , and yet tour concerned about the injuries I've got?!", Tsubaki said with teary eyes

Then Himeko approached Bossun

"You reckless!, Stupid!, Selfish guy!, you scared everyone to death!, don't ever do that again idiot!", Himeko said who was already crying

"I will if I have to...for all of my friends", Bossun said while smiling at everybody

"Thank you! For saving all of us, someday I will repay you!", Katou said facing Bossun with teary eyes

"Nah, I'm just glad you're all safe and after all that's what friends are for", Bossun said with a big smiling face

Then the door opened and everybody's attention were there

"Onee-san!", Rumi shouted and ran towards Bossun and hugged him

"Rumi, I'll always protect you", Bossun said smiling

"Seriously, never put a stunt like that again", Rumi said with a concerned voice

Then the door swung open again

"Fujisaki Yusuke!", Akane scolded at him

"M-Mom"-Bossun

"You really are like your stubborn father, you always save someone even if it means putiing your life endanger, you could have died you know?", Akane said already crying

"Sorry Mom, I did that cause I love my Friends."-Bossun

"Well Ryosuke would say the same words if he was in your situation."-Akane

"B-Brother", the words that came out from Tsubaki's mouth that shocked everybody

"What is it Tsubaki?", Bossun with a smiling face

"Thank you!", Tsubaki said

"Anything for my little bro", Bossun said

Then Tsubaki bursted out in tears


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bossun, you saved me twice and I really am grateful for that, thank you", Switch talked without his laptop

"Switch, you talked", Himeko said surprised but happy

"Yes, that is how I should thank him", Switch talked again without his laptop

"You're welcome Switch", Bossun giving a thumbs up for him

-after that, weeks passed and Bossun is ready to go to school-

Bossun was already entering the school when he saw all of his friends, and teachers there

"THANK YOU!", All of them said with a huge smiling face

"Yeah!", Bossun said while wiping his tears

"Now, now, don't go crying like this Bossun", Himeko said after she and Switch approached him

"You were the one crying heavily when we were at the hostpital", Bossun said with a teasing voice

"Shut up!", Himeko said a little embarrassed

"Switch, could you talk once more?", Bossun said

"No way", Switch said with his laptop

"Aww, I really wanted to hear your voice again, your unfair Switch.", Bossun said disappointed

"I did that to give my thanks to you and after all you endangered your life back there", Switch said with his laptop

"Okay fine, I'll just walk across that street and wait for a car to hit me, How about that Switch?", Bossun said deviously

"Fine, do whatever you want but I'm not talking", Switch said reassuringly

"What?!", Bossun said disappointed again

All of the people just laughed at them

* * *

so that's the end, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
